Database File 078
"Enter, the Fool." ---- The blackness. The nothingness. Have I done it? tsk tsk tsk "Ya'kov, Ya'kov, Ya'kov." Shit. Guess not. ---- "Enter, the Master." ---- "Ya'kov, we have been here a number of times. What has changed? Did you really think I would let you die?" The way he twiddles his fingers makes it seem like he's being facetious. Somehow. "What's changed? What's changed? Look around you almighty dumbass! It's gone! Everything's gone! Every''one's gone! I'm done!" ---- "Exit, the Fool. Enter, the Beast." ---- "You are not 'done' until I say you are 'done'. It has been this way for years. You still have much to atone for." A snarl emits from my throat. But it's not me. Not really. "Bull''shit!. It's been 4 years. Four years! Haven't I proven enough? Haven't I fucking atoned enough??" "Ask the bones of men you neglected to consume. Ask the timbers of bridges you burned. Ask—" "Enough poetic bullshit Hand! We are fiction! We are toys! We are a game! We are not some cosmic microcosm! I killed, I lied, I ate, it was all fake! You punish me, it was all fake! It doesn't matter! We're done! It's endgame!" ---- "Act one, the fluster." ---- "I... you... you..." "You know nothing you insolent...shit. You know not the trials still ahead. The machinations of divinity that are at play. The—" ---- "Act two, the collapse." ---- "Give it up you pretentious fop! It's over! We're done! We can't go on like this! There's nothing left! I'm begging you, just stop it all. Let it die. Let me die. Move on!" "Maybe I'd rather be dead than ever allowing this to stop!" ---- "Act three, the revelation." ---- "...is that it? You despise me this much?" "...no...no!" "Hey, it's fine. It's just odd to finally hear it clarified." "Shut the fuck up, that's not what I—" "Look, I will admit. I was kind of a dick. I did things that weren't okay. I said things that weren't okay. I am regretful that I hurt the people I did in ways I couldn't realize until it was far too late. If I could apologize to everyone, I would. But there's a difference between remembering the past and clinging to it blindly. It is time we move on. I know we don't want to. But it's time. We're all that's left..." "...and we just can't live this lie forever." "Heh, am I that predictable?" "No, you've just said this all before. You also directly lifted that from a video game." "Well, we stole a lot of shit." "HA! Yeah, I guess we did." ---- "Act four, the end." ---- ... "FUCK THAT!" "Huh?" "What the hell happened to us man?! Where is all this sadness and angst coming from? We're not fourteen anymore! It's time to drop this edgy shit and act our age. Act like adults! And what do adults do?" "..." "They make stupid fucking decisions. And I'm about to make a really, really good stupid fucking decision!" ---- You can't do this. It violates the narrative. ---- "FUCK THE NARRATIVE! FUCK YOU!" ---- Stop. ---- "I'M BEDROCKPERSON GOD DAMN IT! BED. ROCK. PERSON. TRAINED UNDER GUISE OF THE GREATS! FROM THE CHAMPIONS OF HYPIXEL TO THE GREAT HOBO LERDWICHAGUL!" ---- STOP! ---- "I'M NEVER GOING TO STOP, DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" ---- STOP IT YOU STUPID FUCKING J̵̏͛̾҉̛̩̹̭͓̼͕̩̟̹̟̝̖͍͓͕͟E̴ͪͮͫ̆͒̅̇̈ͤ̂͠͠҉̲͙̳̰̪̟̝͉̦̬̘͚͚̲̥͞W̸̛ͩͯͤͭ̌͗ͦ͗̍͒ͮͬ̇͌̌̀̋̚͘҉̻̟̟̮̬̹̠̩̦͙̟̮͓ Pfft. "I'm back"? Who the fuck said I ever even left? Let's get this show back on the road. ---- Category:Database Files